That Black Magick
by Operamuse
Summary: Naughty bits between Sirius Black and OC Embre Lupin; the parts I couldn't write in my T rated fic. Please don't read if sexual content offends you!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This piece of fan fiction is going to consist of the naughty bits I cannot put in my T rated story **Committed to Memory. **So basically the chapters in here will be lots of adult situations between Sirius Black and Embre Lupin my OC Character. If there is anyone who does not go in for the this kind of thing you do not have to read this and you do not need to leave me a review telling me you are disgusted. To the rest of you guys who like M fiction please enjoy this continuation of Ch 6 from the story. Reviews are welcome, but again don't flame.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my perversion**.

Embre jerked awake from a deep sleep by the sound of laughter filling the air. The laughing rang out in unnatural and deranged resonations from Sirius as he continued to sleep. The noises he was making were so twisted, she had never heard him laugh like that and it brought wracked her with chills.

"Sirius!" she cried shaking him by his shoulder. She watched him struggle to surface as the laughter subsided, his eyes staring at the canopy of trees over their heads unseeing.

He sighed and felt the damp evidence of tears on his cheeks while he laid the back of his hand against his eyes.

"Bad dream?" Embre asked quietly as she curled against him and laid her arm across the stomach.

"I was dreaming of that day when they dragged me to prison. After I couldn't even kill that traitor," he said despondently.

He removed the hand covering his face and sighed. He breathed in the scent of grass, felt the heat of the setting sun and it felt a little easier. He and Embre were lying side by side on an old blanket where the remains of a late picnic lunch were being ravaged by ants.

"It's a dream I've had before. It always reminds me that I'm no closer to changing the way things are. I was so close to catching that bastard and now there's not trace. Who knows if I'll ever find him again…I might never be a free man again," he said struck by realization.

"You will," Embre told him determinedly. "Look at everything that's happened. In one summer I've gotten back my godson and the love of my life. Things will not be at a standstill forever."

He stared right into her unreadably, until the expression softened.

"Okay then," he whispered brushing some brown tresses behind her ear.

"I was thinking. There's not going to be much for you to do around here after Harry leaves for school. Waiting until I get home for some conversation and company," she said pointedly as she looked up at his face. "I think we should ask Remus if you could stay with him."

"Yeah?" Sirius said in surprise.

"It's too boring around here for you. There's more to do in London," she said sitting up. "Even if you're walking around on four paws."

"And would you stop by?" Sirius said looking up at her playfully.

"As much as you want," she promised leaning down to kiss him gently.

"Thank you," he said to her meaningfully. He grabbed her suddenly and held her so she was forced to lie on top of him.

"There's no escaping," Sirius declared as he held her against him.

"Not even to clean up?" Embre said with a humorous smile.

"Let me think," he said as nuzzled his face in her hair. "No."

"Whatever will I…" she paused and laughed. "Are you smelling me?"

"Mmhm," he agreed. "After thirteen years your scent is still the same."

He moved his face down her hair to the nape of her neck where he breathed her in and then exhaled his warm breath.

"Is that good?" she sighed

"It's delicious," he whispered huskily as his mouth sought hers.

His mouth was firm against hers and she conceded to his dominant kisses. Her lips parted to take his bottom lip into her mouth as a need ancient as time suffused her with heat. He pulled away as she tried to meet his mouth. Feeling playful, he left her unsatisfied, brushing her mouth briefly before retreating, and caressing the corner of the mouth while leaving the whole of the lips neglected.

Before Sirius could tease her any further, she slid a hand beneath his shirt and trailed the tips of her fingernails down his abdomen in rain drop light touches. He paused as a shudder ran through him. As the hand on his skin slowly rubbed up to his chest, she dipped her face to his throat. She kissed the skin like she would his mouth, gently tugging the flesh between her lips and letting her warm breath flutter over the damp skin while he let his head fall back.

It felt more than good, after so long every brush, every bit of skin to skin felt electric. When she opened her mouth on his skin and flicked her tongue on his neck he lost it.

Embre could barely draw in a breath of surprise before she was flipped over and pinned down under his warm body. And then his eyes, so grey, and beautiful held her brown ones captive, all she could do was cup the back of his neck and hand on when his mouth fell on hers.

He gently pushed her mouth open and massaged his tongue along hers. He gave and he took, and it still wasn't enough for either of them.

"Oh please don't stop," Embre pleaded when he kissed the line of her jaw. She felt like she was burning up even in the cool summer night air

"Tell me you have a potion," Sirius moaned.

"Potion?" she mumbled before hungrily kissing him. Then it hit her.

"Oh!" she cried letting her head fall back.

"Embre," he growled as his hand crept to the clasp of her bra.

"I don't have any!" Embre gasped. "I don't have any potion dammit."

Sirius pulled back and stared down at her incredulously.

"None at all?" he said desperately.

"No. I didn't think we would… not this soon," she said apologetically when he rolled off her.

"You're right. I mean we haven't even slept in the same bed again yet," Sirius said brusquely. "Shall we get this cleaned up?"

"Sure," Embre said standing up and getting off the blanket.

Without a word Sirius spelled the remains neatly into a hamper.

"It's late anyway," Sirius said trying for nonchalant. "I'm going to take a bath okay?"

"Alright," Embre said following him up to the house.

While Sirius went into the bathroom, Embre moved to the bedroom and changed into shorts and a camisole for bed. She lay down on top of the covers and could still feel the heat coursing through her.

She hadn't been with anyone in four years and now she was so close to having Sirius again that it was almost unbearable. She wondered how much luck he was having calming down in the bath.

She could remember when they had last made love and it didn't seem like just yesterday, it felt like a long time ago. They couldn't make love now, but that needn't stop them from doing other things.

She got up from the bed and walked out to the bathroom door. She slowly cracked it open and felt the heat, smelled the jasmine bath gel. Sirius was lying with his arms resting on the edge and his head lying back against the rim.

"Can I keep you company?" she inquired as she tugged her camisole over her head.

Sirius turned in time to watch the camisole fall to the floor.

Sirius' mouth fell open slightly at the sight of Embre standing with her top off baring it all. While his eyes roved her skin the only words he could think of were pale gold; that was the only way he could describe the color of her body, offset by that pink flush staining the top of her chest.

After thirteen years seeing that body nearly killed him. The soft rounded shoulders were drawn tight in a nervous gesture and for a moment he watched them relax and tense. Her breasts were still on the small side but that only meant they had stayed firm; he couldn't decide whether he wanted to take the pink tipped buds in his hands or his mouth first.

"You're the sexiest thing I've seen in my entire life," he told her heatedly.

"And you are the sweetest man," Embre said walking to stand beside the tub so she could reach out and take his face in her hands.

She bent her face to his and gave him a languid kiss. They let their tongues lazily slide against each other. The blood in their veins began formed a heavy pulse as they delved deeper into the wet recesses of their mouths.

Retreating by a breath, their breaths mingled as they stared at one another.

"Move forward," Embre told him breathily against his mouth.

He nodded, sucking on her top lip sharply, before scooting forward in the tub.

With his back to her, she shed her shorts and white knickers. Gingerly she lifted one foot over the side of the tub and then the other before lowering herself and resting against the back of the tub.

"Okay, now lie back against me," Embre instructed as she slid her legs on either side of his body.

He relaxed against her warmth behind him and she moaned when his back rubbed against her tight breasts. He wasn't sure what she had in mind, but he had ceased to think after having her body unveiled before his eyes. He hoped he would get to admire the bottom half before the evening was over.

Her damp hand slowly stroked his collarbone, making him shiver as little droplets of water descended down through the dark curling hair on his chest. He'd felt the heat after coming in from outside, but now with the water and her he was burning and hard beneath the bubbles.

"Are you nervous?" Embre asked suddenly while both her arms came around him.

"Not really," he murmured as she stroked his chest with one hand.

"It's been so long," she said more to herself.

"Just like riding…a broom," he said huskily as he turned his face into her neck.

"Uh-huh!" she moaned as his mouth held fast to her flesh.

She couldn't help writhing slightly in the water as he drew skin into his mouth and sucked hard. Her skin was sensitive in her arousal; every sense was unbearably heightened.

She kept her eyes open and looked down at his body while he made her shake. She stared at the crook of one arm as his hand held the side of her face steady so he could continue loving her flesh. There was strength and muscle in that arm that would come back in abundance with food and exercise. The chest was wide and covered by curling black hair. It was so erotic, so completely male that she closed her eyes feeling she might pass out from the stimulation to her senses. She forced her eyes open and followed the ebony hair as it winded down in a trail that curved around his belly button and fled from sight into the soapy water.

She traced the path with her hand lying flat on his stomach so very slowly he didn't notice. The mouth on her neck paused as her hand came closer to the rippling surface of the water. She could feel his heart through his back pounding heavily and when she found him beneath the soap she felt it skip.

He didn't make a sound, but when she caressed the underside he slumped against her. He was in delirious agony as she closed her hand around his aching erection and slowly, much too slowly, pumped her hand over the length.

His head fell back on her shoulder helplessly as she slowly fondled him. He panted when she finally began stroking him unrelenting and steady. Every slide of hand on the flesh felt like fire scorching him.

His own hand could never feel like this. His own hand could never tease so wonderfully, and change pace without his realizing. His hand never felt this soft and petite, nor did it handle him with such care even while stroking him so vigorously.

"Oh please kill me…" he moaned desperately as her hand became slower, but wrapped around him tighter, feeling like silk gliding along velvet.

Every time she would pump him he would thrust up, disturbing the water and sending it over the sides of the bath.

"Embre," he panted as she rested her forehead on his.

"It's okay," she whispered as she stared into his eyes.

His breath was stolen as she worked his length fast and hard with the bubbles splashing over him. It was too much, it was the most paralyzing pleasure he could remember feeling. He couldn't bear it as heat and friction built, boiling him alive. He couldn't stand it any longer as his body bowed up and his seed spilled over her hand. An orgasm raced through his blood like fire and made his entire body throb.

He sank limply against Embre who cradled him to her and stroked his hair while he recovered. Finally after resting for a few minutes, Sirius turned his face to her.

"That was bleeding brilliant," he told her with heavy lidded eyes.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said blushing.

"Thanks love," he said looking up at her with drowsy eyes. "I needed that."

"I know," she said as he rolled over so he was lying with his chest against her belly.

"What do you need?" he inquired raising himself up and looking at her spread out in front of him.

He pressed her against the porcelain making the water surge. He looked at her with renewed hunger and grinned wolfishly.

"This," he murmured leaning forward as if to kiss her mouth but stopping short.

He looked up at her as he lowered his mouth to her skin.

"Or this?" he said against her skin as he cupped her left breast.

"That!" she sighed when the pad of his thumb rubbed her areola.

Sirius continued touching the stiff pink flesh and letting Embre relax against the back of the tub as she enjoyed the attention. The low thrum of arousal still clung to her, but now it was gradual, more unhurried.

He bent his head and slowly licked the underside of her breast. She held the back of his head as he tenderly kissed her nipples and felt her heart ache. It felt so good to have someone just linger and touch her. He sunk his teeth into the side and had her crying out in joy, before he resumed the leisurely tasting.

"Bend your legs," he urged her.

She did as he asked, exposing her wet legs to the air. Sirius tongued her right nipple more insistently, while running his hands up her thighs. Suddenly one of his hands plunged into the water and cupped her.

"Oh!" Embre gasped.

Her breathing was harsh as he held her poised to touch her deeper. One finger drifted along her slit and she writhed against it urgently.

Sirius growled and lifted her up by the waist so she had no choice but to sit on the tub with her back against the wall behind it. Her femininity was covered in damp curls with the bath soap clinging to them. He reached out and brushed them away until he was stroking her.

"Feels so good," she rasped as she became molten and shifted against his hand.

She watched as he stared at her center and felt embarrassed, but so turned on. Then suddenly he was on her kissing the inside of her thighs and his tongue was hot as it invaded her. His hot tongue lashed her and she clung frantically to the rim of the tub, and his shoulders as she slipped and struggled to keep her balance.

His tongue licked over her again and again with no mercy, until she was crying. He laved her clitoris and then took it between his lips and suckled until she thrust back against his mouth. He grabbed her by the waist and swept over her with his tongue until she arched into his face. She was gyrating in a frenzy as he tasted and lashed over her wet sex without mercy.

"Sirius..!" Embre sobbed as she rocked and let go of everything. Sirius held to her tight to keep her from slipping down as he stroked the last slow, sluggish pleasure from her.

When she finally came back to herself she leaned back on the wall and smiled.

"How was that?" Sirius said resting his face against her knee.

"So good," Embre responded happily.

"Wasn't it?" Sirius wickedly remarked licking his top lip.

"Sweetheart," she said reaching down and stroking his hair.

He smiled softly up at her and gave kissed her leg. Both lingered until the water cooled, and that night both of them shared the same bed and slept soundly together.

--

Hope you guys liked and will tune in when I write more of the boom boom. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay all this is a smutty bit that I left out of Ch 11 of Committed to Memory. Have fun reading it.**

When they at last made it out of the store they walked purposefully through the chilly air to the Three Broomsticks. The inn was lit invitingly with the windows bright and the faint sound of lively music coming from inside. Sirius opened the door rather forcefully, pulling Embre along by the hand as they were engulfed by the sights and sounds of the pub. As they entered a fiddle was being played to the liking of patrons clapping along or stamping their feet as they drank their pints. Sirius and Embre managed to squeeze past the people crowding the floor and made it to the counter where drinks were being served off the tap.

"One room," Sirius shouted above the din as he let his purse dump onto the counter. The bartender scooped up the money and shouted back to indicate that a room that was open.

Sirius turned around so quickly, Embre was spun around with her hand still attached to his as they pushed their way to the staircase leading to the rooms. As they climbed the stairs, they're breaths were already labored. They sprinted down the hallway, uncaring that a guest coming out of a room was staring at them as they opened the door and nearly fell into their room. Sirius shut the door pressing his body up against it and slumping slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

Embre untied the cloak and set it on a chair beside the bathroom entrance.

"Can you remember…the last time we stayed here?" Sirius inquired as he at last got his breathing under control while nerves and arousal pulsed inside him.

"Yes, it was winter. Too cold for a warming charm in an empty field so we finally had to go indoors," Embre said looking at him with all the love inside of her.

Sirius opened his arms to her and she slowly walked to him, the dress moving with her every step, until she was in his arms and he was just holding her, letting his hands roam freely against her exposed back reverently. He removed his wand and muttered a silencing spell so they couldn't hear the noise from downstairs

He carefully backed them towards the bed until it was right behind Embre. Then he knelt at her feet kissing her ankles gently as he gathered her skirt in his hands and lifted it, letting his curled fingers brush against her skin as he raised it tantalizingly. He lifted the skirt over her belly and held it rumpled just above her waist as he kissed her there. He pressed his mouth to the edge of her belly button and smirked when he felt her shake. He kissed her again feeling her quake against him, and he did it once more, making her break down and laugh.

"Stop!" Embre managed as she began to have a giggle fit as the sensitive area was stimulated. "Sirius, no haha! I can't, ha, take it!"

He relented rising off of his knees as he took the skirt up above her breasts encased in black satin, over her collar bone and neck, lifting it over her head and draping it on the chair with the cloak.

Embre's laughter died and her shoulders drew together nervously as he looked at her. He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek and she closed her eyes as he guided her down onto the bed. She waited for him to join her, instead she heard him utter a spell. When she opened her eyes the room was bathed in darkness save for the crack of light coming from the bottom of the door.

"Sirius?"

She felt the mattress sink as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"This might be easier. So you won't be looking at a stranger," he murmured.

She felt his hand on her belly and felt a shiver race through her. Being unable to see, only able to feel their way was something new for both of them.

"Turn over onto your belly," he said gently, but firmly.

He heard the linen rustle softly as she complied and he slid one knee onto the bed, keeping one leg on the floor as he leaned over her. He ran his hair down her back until he felt her bra. With the skill of a man used to undressing his lady he unhooked her bra.

Using his thumbs he slid both sides of the bra down her arms. He leaned on his left hand and laid his right on her back. He ran it slowly over the skin, feeling the rise of her shoulder blades. His hand moved down over the warm flesh and he felt the dip just before her bum. Embre groaned softly when he moved his hand away. With a light touch, he began rubbing her back at the very center in slow circles. Gradually the circles grew larger as he worked at sensitizing her skin, hearing appreciative sighs from her all the while.

"Sirius, please…" she coaxed him as he continued the innocent touches.

He swallowed and stopped his hand. Leaning forward, he at last laid his mouth between her shoulder blades. In the dark he felt her shoulders roll back into the touch and the moan vibrating through her.

His breath ghosted over her skin as he savored the feel of woman; soft, warm, and smelling delicious laid out for him. He wanted to take his time and feel every dear part of her. He could turn her over, slip the wet knickers down her legs and thrust into her while they dangled from her ankle…he would if he didn't want to really feel her. But he craved touch; he wanted to keep exploring her before he was inside of her.

So he kissed her back, planting one here and there, keeping her guessing as he moved around laying tiny kisses on her skin in no true pattern. He paused for a few moments before laying his mouth on a new bit of skin and heard her cry out softly in frustration. He made it up to her by licking her and blowing gently on the skin.

"Oh… mmm," she breathed, writhing beneath him. He licked the arches of her shoulders, tasting and arousing her. He was bathing her neck with his tongue when she slid her hand through his hair and held him in place as she kissed him. The sensation was electrifying as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. Helplessly he returned the kiss knowing no control as he thrust his tongue back into her hot mouth.

"Are you wet for me my love?" he rasped as she brushed her nose against his neck and licked his Adam's apple.

"Sopping," she panted.

He groaned, pulling her face back so he could nip her tongue as his hand slid over her arse. He fingered the edge of the knickers she wore, a teasing touch that made her arch into him. He slid his hand down to feel how damp she was, but she rolled over breaking their kiss. She sat up and tugged the hem of his shirt, too impatient to bother unbuttoning.

"After all I shouldn't have to be naked by myself," she whispered. With his arms lifted the shirt was soon lying on the floor and Embre's warm breast was pressed against his forearm as she wrapped her arms around him.

He let her take his mouth in a drugging kiss, and tried to shift her onto the mattress but she resisted.

"Pants off," she said heatedly.

"Fantastic idea," he said swallowing thickly. He could barely think as he stood up and fumbled with the snap of his jeans. He felt like a fumbling school boy as he unzipped himself and then pushed the pants hurriedly down his legs. He was so hard and he could feel the blood pulsing through his body in tandem as the ache to be inside of her and thrust mindlessly consumed him.

"Tell me you want me," he pleaded as he rejoined her, lowering his body onto hers. He felt every inch of her; his legs cradled by her thighs, their feet lying beside one another. As he lowered his belly onto hers, he groaned at the feel of their heated skin meeting. Their fast unsteady breathing caused their chests to brush fleetingly, and then again, and again.

"Inside me…" she cried. "want you inside me…"

"Oh yes," he whimpered lowering his face to her breast.

He was insensible and mad with the fever seeping in from her skin. The heat was filling him and he couldn't stand it as he laved the underside of her breast. Her skin was so hot there, every lick made his cock throb. She tangled her hands in his hair moaning words he couldn't understand. He was unable to comprehend; he was too caught up in the sensations overwhelming him. He felt his boxers rubbing his aroused skin to the point of pain. He felt her breath on his brow as he flicked his tongue over the puckered nipple in his mouth. He felt her knickers graze his upper thigh and the sweat trickling down his back. He released her breast only to claim the other suckling on the underside in a hard pull.

He licked a path to her nipple and tugged on it as he sucked the tip. Without warning her pelvis jerked against him and he came undone. Burying his brow in her breast he thrust back and felt his mouth drop open. The heat from her knicker clad crotch was burning and he couldn't help but pump his aching erection against her. She responded with short high cries as he drove her over the edge hitting her clitoris with every hard thrust.

"Oh, oh god!" she sobbed as he triggered her orgasm with his mouth suckling her breast and his body stroking her clit.

She kissed him on the forehead, the hair, anywhere she could reach as he moved against her deliriously. He could smell the sweat and her sex in the darkness of the hot room and he knew he wouldn't last for long.

"Embre…." he gasped jerking his hips against her wet warmth as he let go.

With a few short bursts of his seed he was spent and sinking into her. Their pulses raced against one another's skin as the feeling of pleasure continued to flicker in their bodies.

"Sodding hell…that smells good," he muttered as dragged himself down her body. He felt lightheaded and weak, but he had to taste her.

"Sirius what?" she said faintly as he ran his hand over the oh so damp crotch of her knickers. He moved the strip aside buried his face into her moist curls. His tongue flicked out to collect her leaking essence.

"Too much," she said without the strength to sit up of lift her arms. All she could do was arch her back as he parted her lips with his fingers. She felt him slip his tongue down the slit gathering as much of her juices as he could. His tongue plunged into her and lapped up the spill as his thumb traced light teasing circles on her clitoris. She thought it would never end as he aroused her all over, never ceasing in his quest to drink down all of her wetness.

He could never name the taste of her. She tasted so tangy and one drop was all it took for him to be addicted. In prison when he'd had so many hours to do nothing but think he had never come close to puzzling out what the taste was.

He growled in frustration when he couldn't get enough out with his tongue. He licked a trail from her entrance to her clitoris. Using his fingers he dipped them inside of her as he flicked and laved her clitoris with his tongue. For a few moments he would relent only to lick her off of his fingers before he returned his attention to her clit. She wound her hand in his hair caught between pushing him down and pulling him away as he made her senseless. Head thrashing she arched and twisted on the mattress, as he devoured her until she had shattered under his wet hot tongue. Finally she lay shaking gently with his head on her stomach as he suckled his middle and pointer fingers, drawing the last strains of her taste from his skin.

"I can breathe," she sighed after a moment. "Finally. I thought you would never let me catch my breath."

"Did you want me to?" he inquired, nuzzling his face on the side of her stomach as he searched for his wand on the floor. He found it and murmured lumos laying the lighted tip of the wand beside her head so that he could see her face in the dark while his outline was visible to her.

She sat up and forced him to cup her beautiful pink breasts. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him up against her. She ran his hand over his shoulders and all of his warm skin. Then she felt his erection once again pressing into her belly.

"Yes, because it's my turn," she said lying down on the bed. She ran her hands down his back and rested them on his arse. Slowly she cupped his cheeks and pulled him towards her. He found himself resting on his knees and sliding over her belly. Looking him in the eye she kept pushing until the head of his erection was an inch from her chin. Her eyes flickered down to his shaft and then up to his face. Unhurriedly she lifted her chin and opened her mouth and let him watch as she leisurely closed her mouth on him in an open kiss.

"Shite," he whimpered as she dragged her mouth off of him. He swallowed thickly as she repeated the move holding him in her mouth longer and licking him like a lolly. Suddenly she took all of him into her mouth and suckled so hard he buckled and had to brace his hands and elbows on the headboard.

She blew on the length and then licked the underside. Alternating between licking the head and taking his entire shaft into her mouth he couldn't move though his knees were taking it hard. He leaned his head against the headboard and grimaced at the incredible way she took him into her wet mouth.

She released him with a long suck and began licking his shaft with her tongue in long wet strokes. He didn't know how much more he could take from the burning in his erection and the aching in his knees as he continued to rest on them. He felt her run the back of her nail lightly down his ball sac and shuddered as he climaxed mid lick onto her face.

"Shite…." he yelped as his seed spilled and she cleaned him as his body pulsed from the aftermath. He lifted his leg so he was no longer straddling her and collapsed onto his back. Embre shifted to lie on the other end of the bed beside him and he could do nothing but accept her snuggling as he recovered. After having a few seconds to regroup he opened his eyes to see her face looking down at him as her tongue darted out to lick away the last of his semen from her face.

"Let me help," he said cupping the back of her head and bringing her face down. He kissed her skin tasting his salty emissions, and when she was all cleaned up he kissed her eyelids, her cheekbones, and then her mouth in a long dizzying kiss.

"I feel completely sated," Embre sighed kissing him lightly as her hand stroked his chest.

"Good. I think I need about two days to recover from your sweet mouth," he said grinning at her wickedly.

"I could say the same thing," she replied laying her head against his chest. "Let's go get some supper. You've made me hungry for something else."

--

**Well I can only hope I haven't gotten rusty and you all enjoyed it. Thanks again guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day involving a child's beloved toad with the flu, Embre apparated back home with a pop. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and turned to see Sirius all bundled up with only his eyes showing making a snowman. Every day for a week she'd been coming home to find him outside having fun in the snow.

She walked closer and realized the snow wasn't exactly shaped like a man. She walked behind him and stared at it.

"What are you making?" she inquired from behind her midnight blue muffler pulled over her face.

"A centaur," he replied. "It's not quite coming together."

"How about a break? We can go pick out a tree," Embre said persuasively.

He didn't answer, only grabbed her hand and began leading her towards the village where they were selling trees. They returned home after dark had fallen, each grasping one end of the tree. It was worth all the effort when they finally had the evergreen standing up lush and green in the living room.

While Embre was upstairs getting the decorations together Sirius started a fire inside the mantel. Being out in the cold had taught him how to assemble it correctly so it didn't end up going out after lighting the paper with his wand. He blew on the crumpled burning paper to get it going and started when he heard a thunk behind him.

"Oh that was heavy," Embre gasped when he turned around.

There were two boxes at her feet but he barely noticed. Embre was breathing deeply, with her cheeks flushed and most of the hair had fallen out of her bun framing her face. Apparently she was very warm; she'd changed out of her clothes and wore a pink silky nightgown that fell to her thighs. The top of the gown was modest enough, but he knew that her bra was definitely off, and after taking all of her in he couldn't help but respond. She left him and went into the kitchen only to return with a chair.

"Love," he said clearing his throat. "We could just use magic."

"We could," Embre conceded crouching in front of one of the boxes and opening it. She pulled out a string of tangled garland and began sorting it out. "But we never used magic at my house when we decorated for Christmas."

He stood over her and freely stared down through her nightgown. He knew her family's holiday's traditions, but he'd been hoping to string the tree a little quicker. Honestly she shouldn't be wearing something like that…so pink, and he could see her silhouette…he was far too warm in his jumper now, and she was taking no notice, continuing to sort out the ornaments. They had both agreed on not rushing into the intimate part of things, but that didn't mean he couldn't help move things along, and make her just a little hot and bothered.

He knelt behind her, and removed the tie from her hair. He gently wove his fingers through to comb it out a little and lifted it off of her shoulder to expose her neck for a minute as he leaned close and let his breath play on her skin. She did pause momentarily, and then returned to her work a little less dexterously.

"What shall I do?" he inquired resting his slightly stubbled cheek against her smooth one.

"There's some ornaments in the other box," Embre responded, turning her face towards his.

He turned his face slightly and looked at her mouth, but ended up rising from his spot and setting to work on the lights.

They worked quietly; the sound of the crackling fire and the clink of ornaments the only sound between them. Sirius had just gotten down to his last glass ornament and was deciding where to place it when Embre reached in front of him to straighten an ornament, pressing her breast against his arm. Through the jumper his skin throbbed.

Embre stepped around him and placed the chair beside the tree and retrieved a gilded angel. She climbed onto the chair and reached up to place the ornament on the treetop. As she leaned close to the tree, his hands fell upon her hips, gentle but firm. She anchored the angel and fiddled with it to straighten it out, feeling his hands rubbing circles on the top of her thighs.

Suddenly he leaned his face against her thigh and nipped her through the nightgown. He felt her shudder and grinned wolfishly. Stepping back he waited until she climbed down from the chair before he reached for the hem of his jumper and tugged it over his head, tossing it onto the couch carelessly. His eyes smoldered as he watched her watch him; her pupils were large and her mouth parted slightly as she stared at the skin bared as he stood in his black undershirt.

"Lights," she mumbled walking to the box. She bent over at the waist and dug through the box wiggling her hips. She straightened holding up a plain box and removed the top, tapping it with her wand. Suddenly tiny blinking glowing lights flew from the box and floated towards the tree. They nestled in the boughs blinking and moving about the green needles.

"Wintrifis fireflies," Embre commented shakily when he came to stand behind her. His chest pressed to her back and his hands gripped her arms. "They lay their eggs in March and they don't hatch until the temperature drops."

"Embre…"

She turned around and took him in. The firelight cast shadows on his face, making him look dark and ravenous. He'd removed his undershirt in the process allowing her to lay her hands on his chest and feel the dark hair, the heat.

He kissed her brow as she touched him, then her cheek, ever so lightly brushing his lips to hers. Her mouth parted for him as he rubbed his lips against hers and licked her bottom lip lightly.

Her head tilted back and her tongue licked his when he flicked her bottom lip. He didn't realize he was gripping her arms until his mouth crashed against hers and he tightened his hold as he surged into her mouth mercilessly. Then her hands were on his arms holding tight for dear life. She cried out as he kissed her relentlessly, bruising her lips. She struggled to match his voracity as he invaded her mouth licking and biting until she turned her face away, needing to breathe.

He kissed her hair and pressed his face against the side of her head.

Without words he backed them towards the couch sitting on the cushions and pulling her across his lap.

"You've been tormenting me with these," he said hoarsely as he cupped one of her breasts.

Wasting no time he bent his face and took her nipple into his mouth through the silk. She cried out sharply as his teeth scraped the skin and let her head fall back. She allowed him to take and suckle her captured nipple until he released it only to claim its mate beginning the exquisite pleasure all over again. By this time she was gripping his arms spasmodically and shifting her thighs as she became wet and desperate to have him.

Suddenly he lowered the straps on her gown pulling the flimsy bodice down for better access and resumed his work. She'd thought it had been pleasurable feeling him suck her through the gown but now with his hot mouth taking her in without a barrier she began writhing and her hands became buried in his hair to bring him closer as he suckled her trying in vain to slake his hunger.

"Sirius please…" she begged, as she became mindless under his mouth. She didn't know how long he attended her breasts but it felt like hours as they became tight, sensitive, and sore each sensation mounting her pleasure.

As he ravaged her breasts alternating between licks, bites, and suckling, one hand supported her neck and the other inched her skirt up her thigh. He was insensible to her cries as he went wild with the taste of her pink breast in his mouth. He let himself take as the scent of her sex filled his nose with every breath he dragged into his lungs. He shifted her so that she was facing him, one thigh on either side of his legs to straddle him. She stared at him with her hair mussed, her cheeks flushed, her lips bruised, and her chest blotchy from the intensity of his attentions with her nightgown halfway down her waist. Her brown eyes were like melting chocolate, dark with desire and tenderness.

Giving her a chance to catch her breath he dragged the nightgown over her head and let it fall. She was clad only in plain white knickers with a damp spot evident and he felt a lump in his throat. Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around her and rested his brow against her collarbone.

"Have you taken your potion love?" he managed in a choked voice.

"Every day since you've been here," she promised breathlessly. "Oh god this is really going to happen!"

She stroked his hair and kissed him there as he shuddered against her and she throbbed for him.

"I won't last long," he said against her skin.

"Me neither," she smiled, earning a chuckle from him.

She extracted herself to stand in front of him and unbutton the snap of his jeans. He watched her, concentrating on breathing as her hand unzipped his pants without hesitation and tugged them down his legs. Then her hands peeled the hem of his boxers back from his thighs, pulling them over his calves and then they were gone, completely forgotten as she slid the white knickers off her dripping sex and let them fall to the floor. She sat back on his lap and opened her mouth kissing him hungrily, as she wound her arm behind his neck.

He moaned as she invaded his mouth now, and shook as she relaxed against him and her breasts and torso met his in a beautiful sensation of warmth and skin. She lowered her hips, sliding her belly down his so he could be inside her. His hands came up to still her and she groaned in protest looking into his eyes pleadingly. Then she gulped air as his fingers parted her. His thumb rubbed her clitoris without mercy in hard, fast circles making her buck and plead with him. He bit his lip when he couldn't stand it any longer, allowing her heat to engulf the head of his erection. His entire body tensed as she slowly took him in and he let out a strangled cry, throbbing within her heat.

Grey eyes stared at brown and she leaned over him as he wrapped his arms around her. Their bodies burned and their lungs struggled to take in air. She laid her forehead against his, and his hand slowed in giving her pleasure as they struggled with the devastating feeling of being together so intimately again. Embre rolled her hips slowly grinding in his lap, and he groaned, thrusting into her. All it took was one last wind of her hips and he was cumming, his head thrown back, hands gripping her bottom, and his seed spilling hot and thick inside of her. He thrust into her shallowly as he returned his hand to her clit making her shake uncontrollably. With his hand on her back he held her in place as he latched onto her breast again and with one hard suck she shattered in orgasm arching her back and riding a wave of pleasure as he softened inside of her.

His finger continued to circle her clitoris until she sagged against him unable to take anymore.

"Oh yes," Sirius sighed stroking her long hair. Neither could think of moving for a very long time and so they didn't; content to cling together hot damp skin touching hot damp skin.

Eventually when her knees began to ache, Embre reluctantly lifted herself off of him, groaning as he slipped out of her. She turned around and sat back down with her back resting against his chest.

"Sweetheart?" Embre sighed leaning into him.

"Mmm?"

"You always manage get it right no matter how long it lasts," she said contently.

"Lucky that," he said softly tracing her shoulder with his fingertips. "You bring me to that edge so quickly…"

_She turned her face and kissed him, her torso turning and her hand cupping his jaw line. He actually whimpered as she wound her tongue with his and kissed him with turbulent demand and heat. She was telling him clearly with that mouth of hers….**more**._

He could do little more than let his head fall back and submit. She turned her head, allowing her access deep within his mouth as she surged against his tongue.

"Oh love that's….yeaaass!" he groaned as she moved to his neck. He felt himself stir slightly when she lightly nipped the skin above his adam's apple, but he found his body wasn't up to responding so soon.

"Wait, wait," he urged, pulling her back by her arms. "I'm going to get some water."

He eased her off of his lap and slid her onto one of the cushions. She laughed in surprise and lounged back against the headrest on the couch. He gave her an arch smile and turned to walk off showing off his beautiful tight arse. She found the energy to sit up and watch him walk to the kitchen. His bum really was incredible, especially when filling a pair of jeans, just as wonderfully as it had back in their school days.

She closed her eyes and lay back down. Lying there she stretched out and sighed; being with him had satisfied and at the same time stirred her. The back of her hand ran over her collar bone the other lying flat on her stomach while her hips shifted.

"That's lovely," Sirius remarked watching her with a lazy wolfish smile. He handed her a glass of water as she opened her eyes. She let her eyes drink him in again as she accepted the glass and her eyes widened in wonder.

She looked at him in curiosity but drank the cool water first. When she'd drained the glass she set it on the carpet and returned her attention to her lover.

He observed her, brows cocked slightly with his head tilted as his hand leisurely stroked his erection, head purple and leaking.

"Had a little something lying around for stamina," he remarked. "Just this once."

She smiled, lips parted as she let her hand drift slowly down her breasts. Looking straight at him she let her palm trace twists and patterns on her stomach.

He was stunning; his body taut and ready like a beast ready to lunge. She was able to see a slight definition of muscles in his arm as he stroked himself, straining in his legs, and quivering in his belly. Not so long ago he'd looked so broken and pale, but now the strength had returned to his body. Some of the shadows left by Azkaban would always linger on his face, but it was much harder to notice in moments like this, when he smiled, and even if he were to pout playfully.

"You're so beautiful," Embre breathed. "Did you know that? Have you any idea?"

"I have some idea when you're looking at me," he admitted with a breathless chuckle that died on his lips. She spread her legs and lifted her arms. With a soft growl he stalked to the couch, sliding onto the cushions on his knees, sinking into her as her legs cradled his thighs.


	4. Chapter 4

**This corresponds with Ch 14 of Committed to Memory yeah not much else to say. Enjoy!**

"I love the woman but Andromeda Tonks drives me barmy sometimes," Sirius chuckled as he headed up the stairs.

"You have to admit it felt nice. Things felt normal for the first time in a while," Embre remarked.

"You think mother daughter time between those two is considered normal?" Sirius snorted at the top of the stairs.

"Well I meant normal given what I'm used to," Embre remarked. "Hmm I'm quite adaptable aren't I?"

"That's a general requirement of prolonged repeated exposure to members of the Black family love," Sirius said taking her hands in his to lead her as he walked backwards into the bedroom.

"Oh I've enjoyed prolonged, repeated, exposure to a member of the Black family," Embre confessed shamelessly.

"You naughty girl," Sirius barked in laughter.

He eyed her hotly pulling her closer with his hands on her own. His eyes wandered over her body as his hands held hers still at their sides. They were nearly touching with only a whisper between their bodies. And yet…

"Are you sure….?"

"Yes!" she said straining against him.

He growled low in his throat and released her hands. His fingers deftly undid the top button on her shirt, allowing his knuckles to lightly graze the newly exposed skin. As his hand continued its downward path, unslipping the buttons and brushing feather light touches to her skin she let her eyes fall closed. With every gentle scrap of the back of his fingers shook while her head fell back slightly. His mouth fell on hers suddenly to bite her bottom lip lightly before moving out of reach.

She felt the last button come undone as he laid his hand on the curve of her stomach. Eyes blinking open she stared through half lidded eyes as he rang a finger along the chain of the moonstone pendant hanging between her breasts before toying with the front clasp of her blue gingham bra. Intentionally trying to tease her, he held the clasp between his fingers tugging lightly and running his thumb over it as his eyes followed it and then returned to hers.

With prolonged deliberation he continued to delay on the clasp, distracting her as he lowered his face down to hers. Keeping his eyes on her, he tilted his head. Her face was a mask of longing and it aroused him even more.

His face was just out of reach of hers, but she stayed still allowing him the lead. The forgotten clasp on her bra came undone with a snap and her breathing became painful as it shuddered in and out of her.

It was so torturously, and deliciously slow as he lowered his mouth to hers. The faint slide of his mouth made her arch against his chest. When she was met with warm skin where her shirt front opened she knew that somehow he'd taken off his shirt without her realizing it. Hands gripped her elbows and eased her further against him. His mouth whispered over hers slowly firming until his mouth met hers in bruising, addictive kisses.

In his sudden hunger his tongue forced it's way between her lips and demanded she do the same. Helpless to resist she bowed with his arm supporting the back of her neck as another hand confidently slid the zipper of her jeans down. Hands falling to the small of her back, he pushed the hem of her pants down cupping her arse. Bending on his knees he tugged the jeans all the way to her ankles. He paused as he knelt with his face even with the front of her blue knickers and inhaled. Eyes closing and a feral grin spreading over his mouth he felt himself get even harder as the tang of female arousal invaded him. His female…his.

She stepped out of the pants and stood still. It was mouthwatering seeing her standing in her knickers, with her shirt open yet revealing nothing but the hint of a curved breast. So accessible, but still hidden from his roving eyes.

"On the bed," he urged her, rising to his feet.

Wordlessly she sat back on the bed and turned to lie against the mattress. She bent her legs as he yanked his own pants down and waited. When he slid his boxers off staring at her darkly, she dipped her thumbs into the blue underwear and pulled them down her hips, and leaving them dangling from one leg.

He was on the bed in an instant, crawling forward and pushing her legs further apart. Seeing her spread out with her wet sex wantonly displayed while her top half remained hidden underneath her unbuttoned shirt was so erotic.

His hands rested beside her shoulders as he used the support to lower himself onto her body. The full contact made them both inhale sharply. The head of his erection rested against her lips and made her whimper and reach for him. Her arms clutched at his back and her hips arched. She was on fire with him surrounding her; his face hovering above hers, warm breath falling on her face as the hot head of his cock strained against her.

His eyes never leaving hers, he thrust his hips and filled her completely. The slide of him withdrawing made her moan quietly at the loss only to have him thrust into her harder. His face fell to her chest, pushing aside her shirt and bra cup as he pulled out. He thrust into her long and hard as he took the underside of her breast into his mouth making her keen and cry for more.

His hips pumped into her with long, thorough strokes that felt so damn good. His hair brushed her skin as he worried her other breast, laving it with his tongue.

It felt unbelievable sliding into the wet heat. Feeling her taking him in and meeting his thrusts almost made him light headed until everything but the feel of hot skin and sighs of pleasure.

"Sirius!" she panted as his hips pumped into her with long, thorough strokes that felt so damn good. He bit down on her nipple, working it in his mouth as the rhythm of her ragged breaths began to crescendo. Her fingers clutched at his back, holding tighter with each slow thrust and he knew she was so close.

"Yes..yes..yes," she urged him lifting her hips to be filled over and over.

He lifted his face to her separated by a breath. Lips grazing hers, he fell to her neck.

"Come for me," he whispered fiercely against the shell of her ear.

"Oh yes," Embre voice strained.

"Come for me," he bit out.

She arched up, coming with a silent open mouthed scream.

Rolling her hips wildly she took his face between her hands and kissed him wildly tongue surging hot and uncontrollably. His pounded into her desperately as the terrible gnawing hunger built with every snap of his hips. Then without warning the sweet burn burst and he was moaning swallowed by her mouth and plunging erratically while his seed filled her womb. He tore his mouth away and gasped as his movements slowed. His arms shook and he weakly pulled out of her, collapsing against her side and curling into her. Her heartbeat pounded in his ear and he buried his face against the flesh feeling as if the world was spinning around him.

--

**Please review. Reviews keep me off the streets out of gangs and off of drugs. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys this piece doesn't go along with Committed to Memory. This takes place early in Sirius and Embre's relationship after they've just left Hogwarts. Just a warning for everyone, this one shot contains some BSDM play. LolaCherryColaGirl was awesome enough to beta this one for me so thanks sweetie! I hope everybody enjoys this and please share your thoughts in a review.**

--

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?" he answered busily jotting down notes with his quill as he peered into an ancient text.

"I wanted to talk about something," Embre said summoning all the courage she could.

"Is something the matter?" he said looking up at her.

"No..I don't know. I think something might be wrong with me," she getting up from the couch where they'd been doing homework together. She walked across the carpeting, crossing the border onto the tile of the kitchenette.

"Em, you can talk to me about anything," he told her encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath she walked back to him and sat on the edge of the coffee table so that he was on her right side regarding her profile.

"I wanted to talk to you about when we're together," she managed.

"Together?" he said slowly. "As opposed to being apart?"

"I mean when we have…sex," she blurted.

"Oh," Sirius said in surprise. "I-am I not making it good?"

"No that's not it," Embre assured him. "It's feels good every time I'm with you."

"Just good?" Sirius couldn't help teasing.

"Indescribably good," Embre added, unable to hold a smile back. "I enjoy it, us, but I keep thinking about different things."

"What kind of different things Embre?" he inquired with a tilt of his head.

Her pink cheeks grew a deeper shade as she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"You've been fantasizing?" Sirius ventured to guess.

"Yes," Embre whispered still unable to look him in the eye.

Sirius chuckled amused and not just a little aroused.

"Tell me," he said with an easy grin. "It can't be that bad."

"You know I'd rather you just forget," she said growing slightly indignant.

"Too late," Sirius said cheekily.

"I don't want to tell you if you're going to laugh," Embre said standing up.

"Hey now," he said seriously. "I'm not laughing at you, I'm expressing my carnal delight."

"I'm not used to," Embre murmured feeling overwhelmed. "I don't…"

"It's okay," Sirius assured her. "I won't laugh."

She pursed her lips struggling to make the words come out. She wanted to tell him, but what if he didn't want to or worse what if he was disgusted with her? What if he looked at her differently after she told him about what she was thinking?

"Em," he said brushing his fingertips over her hand. "We're both in this. I listen to you, and you listen to me when we have something that we need. If you need something when we're shagging, you have just as much right to bring it up as I do. I know you want to keep me satisfied, but don't you know that I want to do the same for you?"

"I know that. I know that every time we…but what if what I want is too strange?" Embre said worriedly.

"I doubt that," Sirius said patiently. "Right why don't I tell you some things I've had on my mind yeah?"

He leaned back on the couch with his arm behind his head. His gaze turned to the ceiling, and his head cocked.

"I didn't want to scare you. I wanted to take things slow, but I think you're ready to know," he began. "For the longest time I've wanted to take you from behind. You on your hands and knees, while I pump into you with my hands grasping the top of your arse."

Embre's eyes widened in surprise as she pictured the position in her mind.

"I've thought about being tied down with velvet cords on a big bed. You'd be there teasing and touching every part of me you could get your hands and mouth on," he sighed heavily. "Having you while you're blindfolded beneath me….you taking charge with a riding crop in a pair of kitten heels…."

He paused licking his lips and she held her breath waiting to hear more.

"There are times when I think of pretending I'm a professor at Hogwarts. You'd be a student coming into my office for tutoring…detention, something. You'd be dressed in a uniform with the skirt rolled up high on your thighs, in heels, with a few buttons undone…."

He closed his eyes and heard her heavy breathing, mimicking his own. Just talking about all those things had turned him on, but now that he'd told her, he wanted to know what she'd been wanting.

He heard her shift and stand up take the two steps to him. The sofa sank as she sat on the cushion beside him, laying one hand on his arm. Leaning against him with her face near his ear she divulged her secret yearning.

--

People stepped in and out of The Three Broomsticks coming to eat or meet old friends for drinks. Embre sat in front of a large mug of sweetened tea and the remains of a thick sandwich. She really didn't pay attention to the activity going on around her, but she did look up once when she thought she felt eyes on her. After a moment when she couldn't find anyone paying her much attention she resumed her relaxed posture.

It was the middle of summer. Now that it was evening the temperature was perfect, a much needed departure from the midday heat.

When the feeling returned Embre looked up and scanned the faces around her. This time she turned to look behind her. At first she didn't notice him, but a second sweep of the room finally made her see a man at a table against the wall. He lowered his face as soon as she made eye contact, but she had found him. His hair was black and slicked back, his eyes grey behind horn rim glasses, and his face lean and beautiful. Sirius.

She stared at him in surprise. He didn't look like his usual self; just the glasses made him almost look like a different person. Then there was his hair which he'd styled back away from his face so that it was smooth. He was dressed unusually as well. During the summer his attire typically consisted of t-shirts and well worn jeans. Tonight he was dressed in a black sweater vest with a white dress shirt and black tie. The sleeves were not rolled up and the tie was tied precisely and taut. He looked like someone much more uptight, and in fact his very posture was tense and upright.

She couldn't figure out what he was up too, he wasn't looking at her and didn't seem to recognize her when they'd locked eyes. After ignoring her as she inspected him, his head tilted up and over to look directly at her. She sat up straighter in her chair as he took her in for the briefest moment before looking away. In that quick glance she'd been seared by intense lust and…danger.

Her heart was actually racing just from one look. Then she realized what was really going on with a start. Abruptly she sat up from her place and walked towards the front of the establishment; with a turn of her head she saw he was getting up from his chair.

--

Feeling alone and uncertain Embre apparated to a well hidden spot behind a mausoleum in a cemetery now only a few blocks from her house. She started her brisk pace as the quiet of the evening grew as the sun set and the sky became a little darker with every minute. She felt eyes on her, or she imagined them, she wasn't at all sure. Every time her head whipped around to look for any other people walking in the evening air she didn't see a soul. Nonetheless she didn't slow her walk and practically ran through the front garden until she at last was stepping through the front door. She locked the door behind her, and felt her heart beat erratically while she stood waiting for something to happen. After a few long minutes when nothing happened to her she let out a breath and stepped through the hallway to the stairs.

The house seemed so eerie with her father at work to receive a late night shipping order, and her brother somewhere with his new girlfriend. She took one step up the stairs, the familiar creak deep within the wood raising goose bumps as she raised her other foot and set it down carefully. At last she reached the top of the stairs, pausing in the hallway as a clock ticked rhythmically, breaking the silence. She paused again and then finally stepped through the hallway into her bedroom.

Everything was the same in her bedroom. Her twin bed was made, her desk top held a few books. Then she realized that the windows were shut, when she had opened them earlier to let in the breeze.

She heard the floor creak just behind her and then she was spun around by rough hands and pushed hard to land on her bed. It all happened to quickly it wasn't until her back was against the mattress that she could clearly see the other person in her bedroom.

He stood at the head of her bed looking down at he, the glasses perched on his nose and his mouth in a tight line.

"You thought you'd get away that easily? Was that what you call running away?" he said with an unpleasant laugh.

He stalked to the bed and she shivered.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered as she sat up against the headboard rigidly.

He sat beside her, the mattress sinking under his weight. He lifted his hand to her face, and tenderly ran the back of his knuckles against her cheek.

"So long as you do what I say I won't hurt you," he promised.

She swallowed and stared at the wall as he continued to drag his knuckles tenderly over her skin.

His leaned towards her, his face beside her ear, his breath warm against the sensitive skin.

"Take your dress off," he commanded quietly.

"Please no," Embre managed to say through her heavy breathing.

His hand tangled in her hair and pulled her head back so that she was forced to look at him.

"I really don't like repeating myself," he said calmly as his blazing grey eyes bore into her. "Now, take off the fucking dress!"

He released her hair and she grimaced. She didn't look at him, but could feel that his eyes were focused solely on her as she took the hem of her dress in her hands. Slowly she lifted it past her knees, up her thighs. When the dress lifted away to reveal her plain white cotton knickers she heard the catch in his breathing. She hesitated and finally focused her brown eyes on him. He looked reverent staring at her exposed skin. His hands were shaking, but stayed at his side making no move to touch her. Yet.

"Don't stop," he said huskily as he continued to stare.

She closed her eyes and after a few moments of struggle lifted the garment over her head.

"Mmm, I'm so glad I chose you. You're doing beautifully," he rasped as she kneeled in her undergarments.

She held the dress in her hands, twisting it as she waited. Her entire body was shaking, her stomach muscles quivering and her arms trembling. She was at the mercy of a strange man. He could make anything happen. It was wrong, so wrong that her body was responding to him.

He was just staring at her, or more specifically at the front of her knickers, causing bright shame to fill her as she became wet. When she could finally stand it no longer she wet her lips and broke the silence.

"You don't have to do this. If you just leave now I won't tell anyone," she rasped as his eyes darted to meet hers.

His eyes never leaving hers, he pulled the dress out of her hands and threw it on the floor. A smug smile fell over his face as he stood up. He lifted the black vest he wore up and when it was over his head Embre jumped up from the bed. Pushing past him she threw open the door and bolted out of the room. She cried out as an arm shot out around her waist and drew her forcefully back into the room.

With a defeated cry she was pushed to stand against the wall while he slammed the door shut beside her head. She closed her eyes tightly feeling his body heat close to her. The sound of ripping fabric met her ears, and then the sharp snap of a belt being undone harshly.

She took in a shaky breath, refusing to open her eyes as the rustling of clothing sliding off of skin met her ears. The smack of his palms hitting the wall on either side of her face.

"Look at me," he growled, the sound of his voice causing her head to fall back.

She opened her eyes to find him leaning over her. Her gaze was caught in his eyes, but she knew that from the waist up he was naked. His arms were extended on either side of her face, caging her in.

Her sex and knickers were flooded with her arousal as the lower half of her body throbbed. Her chest rose and fell with her rapid breaths, breasts tight and heavy brushing against the cups holding them in place.

His height made him have to bend over her to keep their faces nearly level while his arms barred her escape. She could see the muscles subtly flex as his corded arms held her in, the shoulders tight and leading to the dip of his collar bone. She could hear and see that he was breathing heavily from the rise of his chest and the sound of air escaping harshly through his nose. He looked gorgeous, like a beast ready to pounce if its quarry dared to move a muscle.

Her eyes involuntarily closed as her womb clenched in desire.

"I told you to look at me," he said darkly. "I had hoped you would be better at taking instructions."

He leaned in close to her, the side of his face just brushing her cheek. His mouth parted beside her ear, and his warm breath on her lobe made her squirm and bite her lip as a cry escaped her.

"You thought you could get away," he whispered harshly, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. "You thought you could stop what's going to happen."

She screamed as his arms suddenly wrapped tightly around her waist and lifted her up from the floor. In a few short steps he was beside the bed and tossing her down on the mattress again. Before she could get her balance he'd grabbed her shoulder and turned her over onto her stomach. She gasped when she felt his hands deftly unhook her bra. He slid it through her arm and then with his hand on her forearm turned her back over and yanked the garment off the other arm.

He didn't take the time to leer at her breasts, instead swinging one leg across her body until he was kneeling on the bed straddling her. She was still in shock as he captured her wrists in his hands and wrapped her bra around it. It dawned on her then that he intended to tie her to the headboard and she began to twist beneath him. Her hips bucked and she cried in protest, but he ignored her and secured the bra around the wood of the bed, clasping the lingerie to hold her in place.

He looked down at her face and smirked briefly, before he lifted himself off of her.

She tugged at the restraints, surprised at how well it kept her in place. When he lightly slapped her thigh his attention returned to him as his hands fell to her waist and down to the waistband of her knickers.

"No!" she sobbed turning her body as he easily wrestled the tiny scrap of underwear from her.

He slid them down her legs and off her ankles as she stared at him with flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes. Catching her eye, he lifted the underwear balled up in his hand and lifted it to his face. He breathed in harshly and was unable to suppress a groan of pure male satisfaction. She could see his body actually shudder and his eyes lose focus as he took in her scent. With obvious effort, he lowered his hand and closed his eyes. For several seconds there was silence as he attempted to control himself and she lay frozen waiting for him to recover. After a minute his eyes opened and focused on her. She saw tenderness in his gaze, before the darkness returned to the grey irises.

He sat on the edge of the bed and cupped her chin firmly in his hand, turning her face to him.

"I had plans for this mouth," he told her quietly. "But I would rather not have any more interruptions."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw his hand moving towards her. She looked at it and saw that her knickers were still enclosed in it.

"Open up like a good girl," Sirius instructed her shortly.

He didn't force it into her mouth, deliberately keeping his hand just in front of her face. She realized if she allowed him to gag her that she wouldn't be able to use the safety word they had discussed earlier on. She would only be able to shake her head, unable to say anything. He was giving her the opportunity to refuse, or to continue. If she didn't utter the safety word, then she would be accepting use of the gag and trusting him without reservation.

"No," she murmured locking eyes with him. No, not the safety word.

His jaw clenched, and it seemed hard for him to speak at first. She had offered up her complete trust and during their first role play together.

He bent his face to hers, cocking his head as he hovered over her lips. They were both aroused and had barely touched…hadn't kissed even once.

"Yes," he rasped. "Open up."

She moaned and with her mouth open he fell on her hungrily. He bit her lip, stroked her tongue relentlessly. His lips mashed against hers, barely lifting to fit this way and that upon hers. He pulled back with a snarl and pushed the crumpled underwear inside her mouth with little resistance.

Her voice came out muffled around the cotton panties. His face finally turned to actually look at her body and as his eyes ran over her she moaned. The brief kiss they had shared had been hot and all consuming leaving her inner thighs sticky with her wetness. Watching him examine her made the ache in her apex even more unbearable.

Abruptly he stood up and his hands fell to his hips for the waistband of his red boxers. He pulled them down and let them fall to the floor. There was no question that he was aroused, he was hard and ready to take her.

He handled her roughly as he forced her to turn over onto her stomach, her hands becoming even more entangled in the makeshift bondage gear holding her captive. She felt his weight settling on the bed as he situated himself on the mattress. Her legs were pushed wide open and she felt his heated body settling against her skin.

He pushed two fingers inside of her and she let out a muffled sob at their sudden invasion.

"What have we here?" he taunted in her ear as he pumped into her. "You really are a filthy girl…soaking wet and hungry for my cock aren't you?"

She squirmed and felt her cheeks burning as he pulled his fingers from within her.

"On your knees," he ordered her, slapping her ass and making her rise up shakily. "No head down, knees up. Yes, like that."

He had her just where he wanted her as she continued to lay on her face with her arse raised in the air at the perfect angle for penetration. She had barely positioned herself when she felt him fill her in one hard thrust. She groaned around her panties and felt her knees nearly buckle underneath her. She turned her face and watched as he pounded into her from behind. His disciplined exterior was gone as he thrust up into her wet accommodating body. The pace was frantic and hard as he stroked into her and she moved her hips back to meet him as well as she could. It felt so good to feel him hitting new places inside her and so roughly, but her legs finally started trembling and it was all she could do to stay on her knees. He noticed and paused in the middle of sliding back inside of her.

He slipped completely out of her, eliciting a disappointed murmur from her, until she felt him gently turn her hip so that she turned onto her side. He looked down at her for a minute as she panted and eyed him wildly. There was such hunger in his face, and several strands of hair from his coiffed hairstyle were falling over his face. She her arms were aching to come up around him, and she'd grown ravenous for the taste of his mouth after their brief kisses.

There was nothing she could do until it was over, so she merely closed her eyes and sighed as he shifted and laid down behind her. Her lifted her leg over his and pressed the head of his erection against her lips, teasing her with the contact while he gave her left cheek another swat. She strained against her bonds as the sting in her buttock and the feel of him slamming into her nearly made her come.

He pulled her tight against him securing her with a hand clutched against her stomach as he thrust in rapid succession in and out of her. She happily took every rapid invasion of his cock and felt the pressure in along her spine building as she grew closer. Then suddenly he slowed the pace until he was filling her inch by inch languidly. She could feel his harsh breathing in her ear as he took his time in filling her up. Every slide felt magnified as she accepted him slowly back inside of her.

After feeling him pounding into her relentlessly, it was even hotter to feel the agonizingly languid pace he was setting. It was the most intense love making session between them. Both of them groaned as he slowly fed his erection into her hungry body.

"Take it you dirty girl," he bit out harshly against her ear. He slapped her upper thigh and felt her shudder against him. He grinned into her hair and decided they would have to try more of that later.

"You love this don't you?" he said raggedly. "So good..never letting you get away."

He withdrew ever so slowly, only to return unhurriedly to her incredibly sensitive pussy. He pulled out and as he began inching his hard shaft inside of her and his thumb found her clitoris in a feather light brush that made her come hard. She screamed around the knickers as the waves of pleasure vibrated through her body, drawn out by the slow slide of him in the hold of her clenching body. It was one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had, her body alive and taut with pleasure for a minute that felt like an eternity of heat and release. Finally she fell limp against the mattress with her breath shuddering out as he let out a guttural shout as he came inside her. Her head lolled forwards onto the mattress as the adrenaline and aftershocks finally began to taper off.

She hardly responded when she was gingerly rolled onto her back, the bra unhooked from her wrists and the underwear pulled from her dry mouth. She heard footsteps and drifted for a minute with her eyes closed until she felt the back of her neck cradled and lifted up.

"Take a little drink," Sirius told her pressing a cool glass to her mouth and tilting it back. She drank all of the water inside and heard the clink as he set the empty glass on the nightstand beside the bed.

She closed her eyes as he hovered over her. Without the rush and arousal to relax her, she began to wonder how he would look at her now that it was over?"

"Feeling okay?" he inquired as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Just a little tired," she said looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey," he said seriously. "something wrong?"

She laid her hand over her chest protectively.

"I enjoyed it a lot..but you're not going to expect me to just be up for anything now when we have sex are you?" she said still avoiding eye contact.

"I don't. You aren't going to have to do something you're uncomfortable with just because we did this," Sirius said honestly. "Although at some point I'd like to bring up spanking. And only after we talk about it."

"That sounds good," she said in relief. "Talking I mean."

"And spanking?"

She couldn't help loosening up a little and her mouth tilted up at the corners. Sirius shook his head as her hand trailed over his thigh.

"That was…"

"Brill?" she finished as her smile grew wider.

"Most definitely," he said letting out a tiny bark of laughter.

She opened her brown eyes and stared at him. She sat up on her arm and wrapped the other around his neck to pull him to her. She kissed him long and softly just getting her fill of his lips. Her mouth trailed over his nose and his cheek, pecking softly at his lips before he wrapped his own arm around her and brought her mouth back to his own.

He shifted to lay down and pulled her partially on top of him with their legs side by side of the mattress.

"Oh I was dying to do this," Embre sighed as she laid a kiss against his collarbone before laving his adam's apple until she'd had her fill.

"Don't let me..oh god! Stop you," he moaned as she nipped him.

"I won't if you meant it," she said pausing to kiss his mouth.

He watched her curiously as they shared another kiss before she looked back at him, pressed chest to chest with him.

"Meant what?" he said finally.

"That you would never let me get away," she remarked.

"I meant it," he said looking up at her in complete earnest.

"Then I won't stop," Embre told him as he continued to look at her in a way that made her burn all over again. She framed his face in her hands and lowered her face to set to work keeping her end of the agreement.


End file.
